


Compassionate Reader meets Mettaton

by Micalie



Category: Undertale
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Giant monsters, Mettaton - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Napstablook - Freeform, Reader-Insert, bitty - Freeform, bittyreader, tiny reader, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micalie/pseuds/Micalie
Summary: Compassionate reader gets adopted!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bitty Reader Adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259684) by [Rivethart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivethart/pseuds/Rivethart). 



> This work is not at all finished and might never be. I wrote this a couple of months ago when my internet was down and haven't written anything since. Just wanted to upload it so i don't have to look at it on my dashboard anymore haha
> 
> This was actually supposed to be a "Compassionate Reader & Napstablook" but I ended up not knowing how to really "be" Napstablook. Oh well!

At Rivethart’s Itty Bitty Reader Shelter, a miracle was currently happening: It was complete and utterly quiet. Every reader, even the active ones, had stopped what they were doing and were currently staring at the monster who had just entered the shelter. Well, to be honest, you weren’t sure if _monster_ was the correct word to describe this particular person, at least not anymore, yet _robot_ didn’t seem correct either. Whatever the correct term was, Mettaton from the Alpha Clan’s appearance had made every reader stop and stare in wonder.

You couldn’t help but stare at him as well. Everyone knew who Mettaton was, of course. Back when the monsters were still trapped in the underground he had been quite the celebrity and that hadn’t changed after the barrier had shattered. In fact, after the other Clans had come to Ebott City, his fame had only grown. The only thing different from when they were underground was that he now performed alongside Shyren and a ghost named Napstablook, though the latter was barely noticeable since he always stayed quietly in the back.

So what was the famous monster-bot doing at the shelter? Well, currently he was talking with Mrs. Rivethart, who was either very good at hiding her surprise or simply didn’t care much for the celebrity. As to what he had come to do, the answer seemed quite obvious, and yet it was clear that every reader found it hard to believe. Some were practically starting to glow at the thoughts that must be going through the mind of every Reader. _Had he come to adopt a reader? Who would he choose?_

Though you did like his shows, you weren’t that much of a hardcore fan yourself, so when the purple monster-robot started to approach the playing-area, you kept to the back of the crowd as the over-excited readers swarmed the front of the playground. The shy, timid, chill and others of the kind stayed where they were, probably figuring that they wouldn’t be the best match for the flamboyant star.

He paused at the sight of all the readers that had gathered at the wall, staring up at him with stars in their eyes. A pleased smile spread on his metallic face before he dramatically placed the back of his hand against his forehead and shook his head.

“Dear me. I do apologize little darlings, but I have not come to adopt one for myself,” he said, pausing to see the disappointed reaction of his tiny fans before continuing. “I am here to find a companion for my cousin and co-worker, Napstablook.”

The ghost from Mettaton’s little group may be quiet but people still knew who he was. Or at least his name. Because of that, it didn’t take long before the adventurous, active and curious readers had moved to the back and the chill and quiet came forward, followed by the shy and timid. You also moved closer to the front. Though you didn’t know much about Napstablook, aside from the fact that he was quiet, you did really like his music. Spookwaves, one of the first songs he released, had always been one of your favorite.

Mettaton’s eyes scanned the new crowd that had gathered before continuing. “As I said, I have come to find a companion for Blooky. As he is a part of my group I am sure I do not need to tell you much about him, so let us get right to the case, shall we? Blooky’s Reader will have to like and preferably know his music as that is what he does most of the day. You will have to travel with him a lot when we go on tours and, though he mostly stays away from them, handle being in a crowd every once in a while.”

His gaze continued to go over the crowd as the shy and timid, along with some other, slowly went back to what they were doing. At last they landed on you, standing out in the sea of gray and blue with your pink sweater, and you suspected he was merely drawn to the color as he reached out and put a hand down in front of you. You carefully sat down on his hand, your legs dangling over the edge of his metallic pinky as he raised his hand to his face so he could get a better look at you.

“Oh my, well aren’t you a beauty. And what kind of Reader would you be, dear?” he asked, eyes going to your sweater as he asked the question and then returning to your own. You gave him a big smile and held up a sweater-covered arm.

“I’m a Compassionate Reader, sir. Pleasure to meet you”, you said, still smiling with your hand outstretched. The robot chuckled as a reply and gave you a pinky to shake. After the fingershake was done and over with he stood up, still with you sitting on his hand.

“I take it you’re interested in becoming Blooky’s companion?”, he asked still standing by the little playground.

“Yes, very much,” you said, the constant smile growing bigger at the thought.

“Fabulous!” the robot exclaimed as he headed toward the counter. “I’m confident you and Blooky will get along splendidly!”

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, this is the first time i've ever written something that isn't a school assignment so sorry if it sucks haha


End file.
